


Quarantine Keeps Us Apart (But Love Still Grows In Our Hearts)

by danigobingo



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Don't worry it's fluffy I promise, F/F, no powers au, quarantine au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:48:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23570338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danigobingo/pseuds/danigobingo
Summary: Kara and Lena FaceTime amidst a quarantine due to a deadly virus.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 11
Kudos: 124





	Quarantine Keeps Us Apart (But Love Still Grows In Our Hearts)

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiration struck in the form of FaceTiming my own girlfriend during this crisis, so I thought I'd write a short fluffy piece for y'all. I hope you all are staying safe out there, washing your hands, and social distancing. Let's flatten the curve. 
> 
> Thanks to @nerdyninja13 and @fishingwild for looking this over. Y'all are the best!!

Kara’s alarm went off at 7 am sharp as it did everyday, and yet today was different in so many ways. For starters, she wouldn’t be going into work today; no one at CatCo would be. They were still technically “open”, they would just be working from home now, but for how long…that was still up in the air. This new virus had everyone in panic mode: schools were shutting down, as were restaurants, pubs, and many other small businesses, though grocery stores and department stores stayed open out of necessity. Hospitals were still open, of course, and everyone was encouraged to stay home.

And so that was what Kara did. She stayed home, ordered her groceries online, and didn’t go outside for two weeks.

On the start of the third week—today—Kara got up as she normally did. She made coffee, she ate breakfast, she finalized her draft on her fifteenth article concerning the virus and sent it to James. Another normal day given the circumstances, and while Kara sorely missed going to work and just going out in general, she had more time to work on more personal projects, such as her novel. However, there was a definite downside to this quarantine: not being able to hang out with her girlfriend, Lena.

There were no words to describe Lena, though Kara had did her best. Her girlfriend was gorgeous, intelligent, and caring, always willing to lend out a helping hand to those in need; Kara couldn’t help but fall for such an amazing woman. They were planning on going to Disney to celebrate their one year anniversary when the virus became too big a problem to ignore, so they decided to stay home and get ahead of the curve. Unfortunately, the virus didn’t pass quickly as everyone hoped it would, and Kara was beginning to get cabin fever. She had a balcony attached to her room so she was able to get fresh air, but it only helped so much. She wanted to be back out in the world, to be back at her job, to be able to invite her family and friends over for game nights, and most importantly, to be back in her girlfriend’s loving arms.

But the vaccine wouldn’t be ready for quite some time, so Kara and the citizens of National City would have to do their best to flatten the curve until then.

After finishing up her workout for the day, Kara showered and worked more on her novel. It was a sci-fi romance about an alien crash landing on Earth and learning all of the planet’s customs while falling in love with a human woman. Kara loved both genres and wanted to dip her toe into them; it also helped that writing the romance parts was super easy now that she had a girlfriend. Lena knew about the book and was happily supporting Kara, which she never had from any of her previous relationships.

_Ring—ring!_

Kara looked down at her phone, smiling instantly when she saw her girlfriend’s face pop up. “Hey, babe,” she answered as she waved at Lena.

“ _Hey yourself. How are you, darling?_ ”

“Oh, you know. Trying to keep busy so as to not think about the impending doom of our society as a whole. What about you? How’s your research coming along?”

Lena sighed. “ _It’s coming. We’re still in the early stages of trying to figure this virus out, which is taking longer than I’d like._ ”

L-Corp was one of the few big corporations still in business, mainly due to the fact that Lena was called in to help develop a vaccine for the virus. Kara couldn’t help but feel both happy and relieved; happy that Lena was able to get out and do work, and relieved that that work would help cure millions. There was no one Kara trusted more to save the world. “I know you’re doing your best, Lee. You’ve got this.”

A faint blush caressed Lena’s cheeks. “ _Thank you, love. Your faith in me means more to me than words could ever say._ ”

“I’ll always have faith in you. You’re amazing, Lee. This virus won’t know what hit it.”

“ _If I can figure it out._ ”

“You can,” Kara said. “You will. You’re Lena Motherfucking Luthor after all!”

That got Lena to laugh. A melodious laugh that was music to Kara’s ears; she would never get sick of hearing it and would do anything to make Lena laugh, especially now.

“ _I wish I could kiss you right now._ ”

“Me too, my love, me too. But we’ll be able to do all the hugging and kissing and cuddling when this is all over.”

“ _That day can’t come soon enough._ ”

“Yeah,” Kara said. “It really can’t.”

“ _How about we don’t talk about such dour subjects and talk about happier things, darling? How’s your book coming along?_ ”

Kara beamed. “I’m almost halfway done! I’ll need to edit the hell out of it, but it’s been so much fun to write. I can’t wait for you to read it!”

“ _I can’t wait to read it either, my love. I know it will be amazing._ ”

Now it was Kara’s turn to blush. “I don’t know about _amazing_ , but it’ll be something, I guess.”

“ _Kara. You are an_ excellent _writer. Dare I say, one of the best I’ve seen in my entire life._ ”

“You’re just saying that because you’re dating me and I write glowing pieces about you and L-Corp.”

“ _Oh, of course. That’s the only reason I keep you around, after all._ ”

“I knew it!”

The two women burst into laughter, Kara’s cheeks turning beet red and her eyes watering. “I love you.”

“ _I love you, too. I hope it was okay that I called when I did._ ”

“It’s always okay when you call, Lee. Seeing your face through a screen is better than not seeing it at all.”

“ _Likewise, my love._ ”

“Can I ask you something?”

“ _Of course, baby. Anything._ ”

“What do you want to do when the quarantine lifts?”

There was silence for a bit as Lena mulled over her answer. “ _Hmm. Well, we still have one year to celebrate._ ”

Kara smiled. “You still want to go to Disney?”

Lena nodded. “ _I am if you are, baby._ ”

“Of course I am, it’s Disney! Besides, you’ve never been before and I want your first time to be special.”

Lena raised a conspiratorial eyebrow. “ _Now where have I heard that before?_ ”

Kara’s ears burned. “Uh, um…uh…”

“ _Cat got your tongue, darling?_ ”

Kara blushed harder as she hid her face with her hands. “No…”

She heard Lena chuckle. “ _You’re adorable when you’re flustered._ ”

Kara made a face, sticking her tongue out at Lena for good measure which made the CEO laugh harder.

“ _That’s even cuter!_ ”

“Having fun, you sadist?”

Lena grinned like the Cheshire Cat. “ _The most fun, darling._ ”

“Just wait until after quarantine ends.”

“ _I look forward to that,_ ” Lena said with a wink, causing Kara to bite her lip.

“I miss you.”

“ _I miss you, too. More each passing second._ ”

Kara nodded in agreement. “I love you even more, though, and I know you’re going to kick this vaccine’s ass.”

“ _I love you, too, and I hope so._ ”

“You will. I know it. I’m right here in your corner cheering you on, Lee.”

Lena smiled. “ _Thank you, Kara._ ”

Before Kara could say anything more, a voice coming from behind Lena said something she couldn’t make out.

“ _Okay, I’ll be right there._ ”

“What’s going on?”

“ _I have a meeting to get to,_ ” Lena explained. “ _I’m sorry I have to go, baby._ ”

“No, it’s okay. You got a world to save.”

“ _Haha, no pressure or anything._ ”

“You got this, baby. I believe in you.”

Lena smiled, blowing a quick kiss into the camera. “ _I love you, Kara. I’ll talk to you after._ ”

“Okay, Lee.” Kara returned the kiss. “I love you, too.”

With that, Lena ended the call, and Kara leant back in her chair and sighed. “My girl’s gonna save the world,” she said, her smile growing each second. “God, I love her.”

The quarantine will be over soon, and when that happened, Kara was going to show Lena just how much she loves her.


End file.
